yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Hades begins making his move/Reviving any deceased evil and gather living evil
Here is how Hades begins making his move in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. Meanwhile, Hades along with Mr. Winkie, Sarousch and Tzekel-Kan were using black magic. Hades: Listen up, Boys. We've only got one shot a this, make it count. Tzekel-Kan: Yes, Lord Hades. So with every amount of magic spell of the Forbidden Arts, they've resurrected and revived Jafar. Jafar: (laughs evilly) I'm back and better than ever! Sarousch: Welcome back, Jafar! Jafar: How can I ever repay the three of you? Tzekel-Kan: It's time we reunite the most foul evil beings of them all. So, Jafar started working his magic and work on an evil spell. Soon, Abacus Cinch were recruited by Dr. Facilier the Shadow Man. Abacus Cinch: Who's there!? Dr. Facilier: It's me. With his shadow appearing behind Cinch, she was spooked by it. Dr. Facilier: Miss Cinch. Enchantée. A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier. How ya doin’? As for Flim and Flam, they've encountered Rasputin who's been excepting their appearance. Flim: Rasputin? Flam: We thought you were dead back at Paris! Rasputin: I was, but now I'm back. Come, Hades has plans for the two of you. Then, Rothbart, Clavius and Zelda gathered Glandmane, Suri Polomare, Svengallop, Ahuizotl and Dr. Caballeron. Ahuizotl: What is this all about!? Rothbart: We have an evil plot. Dr. Caballeron: What kind of plot? Calvius: You'll see, Dr. Caballeron. You'll see. Zelda: Come, Hades is expecting you all. At last, Jafar gathered together with Tzekel-Kan, Dr. Facilier, Rasputin, Rothbart, Clavius, and Zelda as they shared each other's power of the Forbidden Arts as the other villains came together. Jafar: At last, we're finally together to make ready to rule Equestria with an iron fist. And if any of you wish to win back your goal, I have a plan that will inspire you all. Rasputin: We're listening. Clavius: What do you have in mind, Jafar? Jafar: You're all about to find out, Clavius. Until then, we must ensure things will be exactly as planed. As he lauded evilly, the whole villains were looking forward to be in league with him. Jafar: They thought I was defeated But very soon we'll see The shock as I rise from the dead So triumphantly I never thought I'd have this chance Oh, how long it's been A second opportunity And this time I'll win For I have a plan Sarousch: Enlighten us now Jafar: Yes, I have a plan Mr. Winkie: We wanna know how Jafar: Follow my lead, that's all you need Yes, I have a plan We'll gather every evil in Equestria We'll unify them all under my lead And once our lead is assembled We will be victorious It'll be glorious All Equestria's lush terrain Will now be my new domain For I have a plan Clavius: We know it's true Jafar: Yes, I have a plan Rothbart: That's what we do Jafar: Follow my lead, that's all you need I have a plan Yes, I have a plan Svengallop: We love your scheme Jafar: I have a plan Tzekel-Kan: Oh, how we dream! Jafar: Follow my lead, that's all you need Yes, I have a plan At last, Jafar laughs evilly once again in hopes for his revenge. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225